An Elysian Dream
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Elsword was born with the gift of magic. Despite his dream to become a Lord Knight, his destiny pushes him towards the path of the Magic Knight. The only person who believes in his struggle and supports his dream is his best friend, Chung. When the road splits between choosing his dream or his best friend, which would he choose? Oneshot/Slashable ElswordxChung


Azure- Good day everyone! Here with another Elsword ficcy! This time, it's more of a bromance/BL?/slashy? Ficcy… back to my expertise! The story is based on my own character (AzureElysia- who at the time was a Magic Knight) and my friend's character (EZmodeX- at the time is a Shooting Guardian). At the time, we were making character backgrounds for our charas and my Elysia was getting teased a lot for having a girly name (Hey! It's supposed to be a name synonymous to 'paradise' or 'fantasy world'! Elysian, where I got the name from, is synonymous with ethereal, divine and otherworldly!) and so as a random thought, I made him 'want to be a Lord Knight' but can never achieve that dream because he was already a MK… (Partially because I wanted a LK too…) At the time, my friend's SG (EZmodeX) was sitting in his chara selection screen and he didn't want to use him. Because EZ and Ely were close in levels at the time, he decided to try using EZ to train Ely with me… and then their little adventures turned into a beautiful story.

Hence, here is the story between a weird, quirky Elsword (Elysia) who wants to become a Lord Knight despite his god (me) purposely making him into a Magic Knight, and his best friend, Chung (EZ), a clumsy and awkward Shooting Guardian who is the only person in this world who believes the Magic Knight can become a Lord Knight with his hard work and effort.

The whole idea to write this story came into effect when my friend changed EZ into a Deadly Chaser and my Elysia was still derping around as a Magic Knight. Then I decided to catch up to him and then super trained Elysia and job changed him. My friend made a comment saying something like- "EZ is sleeping under a tree, waiting for Elysia to catch up!" which gave me the idea of the last scene in the story and the cover art.

The story is kind of not cannon…? The quest to become a MK is changed to fit the story, and some character personalities and background will not match the cannon story- mainly because this Elsword is actually my Elysia and the Chung is actually my friend's EZ. Their personalities were made by us- when I was using Elysia, I felt a lot of fun from smashing things with Flame Geyser so I made him an angry boy, but with a hyper side (not really shown here much since he's always angry after losing his fox). EZ was a shy little Chung who is very clumsy (came from my friend saying he disliked using SG, despite his main is a TT called TigerBlitzX… he had problems with the SG play style) and drops his guns or his shells every now and then. The fox background was made up by me during my second rewrite of the story (because I lost the first file and I wanted the beginning to be better) to give Elysia more of a reason to become a LK other than "It's cool!", and to tie in his attachment to EZ.

Note: A quick clarification on "Grand Class"… Each 'job'- which is the 'base jobs' of the game have a test each year to job change into the select 'sectors' for instance, like Elsword going into either magic, speed or strength. Each year, the highest scored member of that test gets dubbed a title- ie, Magic Knight or Shooting Guardian. Finally, out of these select members, only one person can get the 'Grand Class' title by going through the trials and passing them (which are supposed to be very hard). These are the second job class changes- Lord Knight, Rune Slayer, Deadly Chaser, etc. So there is only ONE of these 'Grand Class' people in Elrios at one point in time… That is the story I made up.

(Also, Wally No.9 and Berthe were hacked to be incredibly OP. Dodging and blocking became a natural thing- not a skill. After all, think of this as the real world- if you can hide behind a cannon, you know you'd do it. Characters also got skills that prove them to be around 'that' level, but seem incredibly weaker or stronger… it's a story, don't get technical with me about their levels!)

The meeting between Elsword and Chung was reflective of Elysia's meeting with EZ. Elysia is always angry because people teases him a lot, so the first thing he did was burn EZ. EZ, of course, cried and then tried to shoot Elysia, thus causing him to drop his shells. He scrambled about, trying to pick them up… and Elysia watched, feeling kind of bad. (We RP sometimes, it's quite fun! Especially as a fic author, it helps with developing characters and working the mind.) This all also happened in Bethma… after all, my Elysia just turned MK and EZ was also sitting in Bethma.

Anyways, please enjoy this little ficcy that was developed very naturally in Elsword… most of everything happened in our adventures as we levelled them up, and the beginning and ending was added to tie the story together. If you happen to like Elysia and EZ, you can meet them again in another ficcy of mine- Daily Lives of MaverickHuntersHQ, where I write short stories of our characters in the guild MaverickHuntersHQ and the affiliated guilds. Elysia is a lot more happier in there… and has shown up a few times~

* * *

**An Elysian Dream**

I have always… always… wanted to be a 'protector'….

'_Elsword, straighten your back! Lower your center of gravity! Focus forward!" _

_A young, scarlet hair female hollered; her sword planted neatly on the ground in front of her. Her hands rested on the handle, gripping tightly on the cold metal as she forced her words out. _

_The young boy stood in front her, holding his heavy sword with staggering arms that shivered with fatigue. The setting sun brightened his red, messy hair. The flowing sweat glistened as it flicked into the air with each downward strike of his massive sword. He moved in accordance with the commands, but the fatigue quickly caught up to the boy. As the girl shouted her last order, the boy fell onto the soft grass, plunging his tiny, almost lifeless body into the dirt. He could feel every inch of his body soaked from the hot sweat. As the light breeze blew across the field, rustling the grass around him, his body twitched as the heated sweat cooled instantly, soaking the boy in a cold bath. _

_He could hear faint footsteps as the girl walked over to him, the sword resting on her small shoulders. "That's all you can handle?"_

"…_S-Shut…up…." The boy gasped for air, panting between his words. He closed his eyes and pouted as his raspy breaths filled the quiet air. _

"…_.I…" The boy let out a final breath as his uneven gasps rested. "I will become… a Lord Knight… just you wait, sister…!"_

* * *

One day, like my brilliant older sister who became a commanding officer and mastered the arts of the sword, granting her the title of "Grand Master", I will one day graduate from my training and become the famously powerful "Lord Knight".

I promised myself that… I promised _him_ that.

"_Elswoooord! Where are you..!?" The cries of a young girl resonated as she dashed across the field beside a quiet and serene forest. The girl, no more than six or seven, frantically turned in circles, looking for the familiar red hair that matched her own. "Stop scaring me! Come out!" _

_Crimson eyes watched beneath emerald leaves as the girl dashed further away from where he watched. The figure giggled, quietly rustling the bushes around him. When the girl has finally ran out of sight, he fell backwards, holding his stomach and laughing with tears in his eyes. "Hahahaha…! Elesis… she… hahahaha, she didn't even realize I was there…!" _

_The boy rolled around, his child laughter filled the quiet forest as tiny birds and Phorus gathered close in the shadows, curious of the unfamiliar excitement. _

_As the boy settled and his laughter died down to the usual tranquil silence of the forest, he sighed, watching the fluffy clouds drift across the azure sky. His smile dropped as he watched, almost hypnotized by the calming silence. _

"_Vueeee!" _

_A sudden cry caught the boy's attention. The boy's red eyes slowly trailed to the origin of the voice; a tiny orange fox stood quietly beside him, still as a statue. It sniffed the air curiously, his eyes never breaking from the boy's own crimson orbs. The fox slowly began to lift its paw and landed it closer to the boy. "Vuee!" It yelled, staring at the boy. _

_As the boy sat up, the fox quickly hopped back, worried. A smile spread itself across the boy's lips as he watched the unsure fox. He raised his hand and the fox backed away further. He stretched out his arm and reached out for the fox, with his palm facing up as if welcoming the timid creature. _

_It only took a good fifteen minutes. The boy's patience surprised even himself. Not moving, and his eyes never leaving the fixed gaze with the baby fox, the boy slowly earned its trust. The baby fox finally made a move, closing in on the boy with a lowered stance; ready to run any second. _

_The moment the fox's nose touched the boy's finger was the start of an unbreakable friendship and a strong, destined promised._

* * *

"_LET HIM GO!" The boy screamed, jumping forward with his sword poised. His slash met empty air as his swing missed the bandit. The masked bandit turned as he evaded, grabbing the boy mid-air and throwing him across the field. The boy landed painfully against a large tree, slumping down to the protruding roots. With the little energy he had left, the boy lifted his body up to watch the bandit strike his knife into an adult fox, crying out in fear and pain. _

_The boy watched with a silent scream as the bandit slashed the fox, its blood splashed into the air. _

"_Heh, this type of fox is almost extinct! Hunting these are supposed to be against the law, but what luck! Finding a full-grown fox in this dump of a forest! Its pelt is worth millions of ED!" The bandit laughed, his voice passing through the boy. _

_Silence filled his ears as an annoying ringing sound filled the saddened forest. The boy's eyes saw the crimson red that spread from the fox's body, reminding him of the apples he had stolen out from his house to share with his best friend. The shimmering golden fur on the fox's body was reminiscent of his healthy coat, shimmering in the sunlight as the two played in the forest. The last few years passed by his eyes and his world turned grey with the strong color of red dying the scenery around him. The blood that splashed into the air rained, almost slow-motion, to the ground. _

_The boy attempted to talk, his mouth moved without intent and shaped itself into voiceless words. He swallowed, his dry throat ached, and he strained his voice out of the trembling lips. "…No…" _

_Tears welled up and streamed down his agonizing face, and the blood that filled the air instantly began to burst into flickering, red flames that danced in the air, as if celebrating the birth of something new and the end of a quiet past. _

_When the bandit realized it, he was already too late. Bright, flickering flames engulfed the man and latched onto his clothes, his skin and hair. The man burned in pain, crying out with the warm flames, slowly beckoning him to death. _

"_ELSWORD!" The cry of a young woman echoed into the forest. As the cry reached his ears, his body twitched in response and the flames died as quickly as they started. The last image that the boy saw before he lost consciousness was the blurry image of his sister, dashing towards him with a worried face and broadsword in hand._

* * *

"Urk..!" Grunts and yells were heard throughout the silent and calm morning in Elder village. The _woosh_ sound of a heavy sword slashing through the air accompanied the murmurs in symphony. The sun has only just risen, leaving the air with chilling, moist dew. Small animals began to make their way out of their dens, rising to the early calls of the morning to see a young boy, clad in red, slashing at the air rhythmically in the forest.

Red hair soaked with sweat and matching crimson eyes burned with determination, the boy continued to swing his heavy sword, panting lightly with each slash. Under his breath, he counted sharply as the words slithered out of his mouth almost silently. "999…. 1000…"

With a sharp hiss, he finishes his last count with a spin and a downward slash; the powerful smash conjured an upward explosion of fire and brim. "Flame… GEYSER!"

The boy fell, face first, into the burnt ground, having exerted all his last inch of strength in the last attack. Landing onto the hot ground, the boy enjoyed the feel of the warm earth under him and the chilling wind above. His soaked body slowly begin to dry and his panting eventually ceased to normal, rhythmic breathing.

"As hard-working as ever, aren't you, Elsword?" The boy slowly cranked his neck to meet eyes with the owner of the voice. A jolly man greeted the boy with a hearty laugh as he walked up to him from the forest entrance. With small, twinkling eyes and a friendly smile, the man held out a hand.

Elsword took the hand and pulled himself up. He dusted himself off before reaching down for his sword that laid quietly beside him. "Thanks, Hoffman." The boy stretched, the stiff bones around his body cracked lightly.

"That fire was quite impressive. It went so high, the others could see it from the village!" Hoffman's bellowing laughter echoed into the empty forest. Elsword grinned, pleased to hear that his training had finally shown some results. "You're taking the knight examination soon, right? I'm sure you'll pass and become a splendid Magic Knight!"

Elsword's smile instantly dropped and his eyes squinted ever so slightly into a scowl. "I don't want to be a Magic Knight!" He yelled; his free hand swung angrily into the air. Hoffman backed away a step, his hands held out in alarm. "My goal isn't to become some useless magician in the back, watching helplessly! I want to be a Lord Knight! A protector!" He continued to yell, waving his free arm in desperation.

Hoffman's smile returned as he heard the boy. "Elsword, my boy," He stepped closer to the child and patted his shoulder, calming the raging swordsman. "Your determination is true and clear and your efforts will surely pay off." He patted the boy comfortingly, calming him.

Elsword let out a small sigh and pushed Hoffman's hand away before slowly dragging himself back to the village. Hoffman watched with a slight frown, shaking his head silently as the boy retreated into the shadows.

* * *

Elsword was born with a gift. The gift of magic had always been strong in the little boy- even as a child, before he took up the sword, he had had a close affinity to fire and ice. As a baby, his cries would result in the ignition of little flames and his tears would slowly freeze into crystals as they fell onto the floor and shattered. His sister grew into a strong and determined soldier and swordsman. Her efforts and powerful techniques granted her the title of Saber Knight. As she rose in ranks in the Red Knights, her title of Saber Knight gradually changed to the Grand Class, Grand Master- the title of absolute mastery of the sword and commander of her army.

Elsword had always admired the beautiful and graceful skills of the sword. He had always watched his sister fight and protect, knowing that one day perhaps he can reach his sister's status. During the period of his sister's journey around Elrios, the young swordsman-in-training Elsword had heard of legends and stories passed down by the people of his village. The stories of the great Lord Knight- a strong protector of the people and a legendary hero of Elrios- reached Elsword's ears and his goal was made with great determination in an instant. _"I will become a Lord Knight!"_

Jeers and mockery met the boy's determination. Others knew of his gift in magic and other young boys teased him for his lack of physical strength. However, nothing could faze the young Elsword as he began training with a large sword, similar to his sister's, in an effort to gain stamina and strength. One by one, the surrounding sneers and sarcasm began to disappear. Words of discouragement phased into words of support; Laughing mockery melted into laughing cheers… and Elsword won the respect of the many people in the village.

The boy scorned his magical abilities- but he had not allowed that to limit his growth. He fused his gifts of fire with the skills of his sword and created abilities that utilized both- allowing him to become stronger than the other swordsmen in town. He combined the capabilities to conjure fire with the ability to slash and break- creating his own style of fighting. Eventually, when the boy was of age, he had signed up for the Knights test to start his path of sword mastery, just like his sister.

"After this test, you will be tested in three categories." A tall man, clad in armor, held out a scroll for Elsword. The knight smiled at the young boy as determined crimson eyes locked with his. "If you pass all the tests, you will be promoted to the category of 'Knight'."

Elsword nodded, taking the scroll and quickly glancing over the instructions. "Ah, also…" The knight's trailing voice caught Elsword's attention as he stopped and looked back up at the scarred face and kind eyes. "Those who excel and get the highest points in one of the three categories gets a special title…"

"I know." Elsword interrupted him. The knight stared back, blinking a few times and mouth hung open. "Only once per test… Once per year, do you award the titles to the best knights in each category. I have to pass all three, but I just need the highest marks in the physical strength category... I only want to be Sword Knight." Elsword said plainly, turning away from the knight. He waved his hand; the scroll fluttered lightly in his grasp. "Just you wait, I'll become a Lord Knight!"

The knight regained his composure and let out a loud, hearty laugh as the boy walked off. "Good luck, boy!" He yelled, waving back to the retreating figure. The knight let out a peaceful sigh as he left and smiled to himself silently. "Such strong eyes… He must be the one… Lady Elesis's younger brother, huh..?"

* * *

It was considered 'simple' to him. Only a handful of the participants remained after the initial Trials of the Knights… and even less after the competition in the three categories. Elsword scoffed and pierced his sword into the ground, his hands resting on the hilt as he stood- just as his sister always did- and waited for the results. The remaining knights-in-training sat and stood around the Elder city plaza, each looked as tattered and tired as the next.

Elsword gripped his left hand hard with his right to stop the shaking that started at his fingertips. Nervous? Of course! Elsword's exterior didn't show the anxiety he had welling inside of him, but his teeth refused to stop chattering despite him biting hard down on them. He had no doubt he'd pass- but what he was afraid of was when they announce the categories the swordsmen will be placed in. Each of them will be placed in one of three sectors- Sword, Magic or Sheath. Each of the categories represent their expertise in either physical attack, magical capabilities and speed, respectively. Elsword had aced all three- no doubt he'd pass as a knight; however what is haunting him is his accidental burst of magical powers in the Magic trial…

He had initially planned to suppress his magical powers and focus heavily on the physical attacking and stamina trial. If he had shined like no other in the strength category, he would have been placed in the Sword sector and maybe even given the name 'Sword Knight', just like the legendary Lord Knight. However, as the enemies closed in on the Magic trial, his helpless heart let out a burst of flames as the surrounding enemies were wiped out in an instant. The judges' applause and awe left Elsword speechless and traumatized. He didn't want to… he never wanted to, but his disgusted magical half refuses to stay silent.

Elsword reached shakily into his pant pocket and pulled out a small chain linked to what looks like orange fox fur. He gripped it with all his strength and closed his eyes. His shaky breath levelled and his heart calmed before his eyes reopened and determination returned. _"I can do it, I'll be ok… I promise…"_

Just as his strength returned, loud clanking sounds of metal with metal echoed through the plaza. The surrounding candidates stood up and began to gather to the center, followed by a frantic Elsword, stashing away the charm into his pocket.

The knight who had issued the quest scrolls stood in the middle of the plaza, in front of the fountain. Behind him stood a handful of knights, clad in the same armor, holding onto what looked like certificates. The knight smiled and waved to the candidates. "Dear fellow swordsmen, I have here, the results of your tests."

The knight took out a scroll and opened the text. He began reading out names that had passed the test, followed by the sector they would be placed in. Finally, the knight had reached the last name on the list and Elsword gripped his sword tightly, panicking. He felt his hands shake with desperation, almost breaking the hilt of his metal sword.

"And..." The knight teased, looking out to the remaining few participants. His eyes met Elsword's and a gentle smile approached his lips. "Elsword."

Elsword's eyes widened and a smile spread across his lips- bigger and more genuine than it had ever been since he lost his best friend in the forest that day. He was about to scream in excitement as he drew in his breath, but the following words froze him in space.

"…Magic sector." The knight dropped the hand with the scroll in slow motion in Elsword's mind. The knight's mouth inched into words as the sound came out in a low murmur, "And congratulations to Elsword for being the most promising member this year, especially in the magic stream. Elsword will be granted the title, 'Magic Knight'." Slowly, everyone; the knights, the other test takers, all raised their hands and began a long, droned out orchestra of clapping. Elsword's eyes reflected despair and disbelief as he watched everyone in the town stare at him, smiling with what he could perceive as ironic mockery.

* * *

The field of green grass and grey earth slowly shifted into a barren land of red rocks and slithering lizards. Elsword wiped his brow with his sleeve and heaved his bag and sword across the rickety wooden bridge. When he finally landed his foot down onto the brown soil, he dropped his bags and collapsed onto the ground on his knees, heaving heavily.

The boy looked up into the crevice of the mountains and cliffs and he could see a small, busy village. The murmurs of busy civilization could be heard in the distance. With one draining breath, he stood back up and slung the heavy backpack onto his back once again and began his steps. "Finally… Bethma Village…"

* * *

_Thump!_

The shopkeeper's head jerked to the sound as a heavy leather bag fell onto his wooden table. The brown, tattered bag was stuffed with unknown materials as it sat, threateningly on the empty, barren wood. The shopkeeper- a young boy with short, red hair, looked up to meet tired, crimson eyes. "Um…"

"Here," Elsword barked, opening the bag to reveal a selection of lizard goods- scales, meat and leather. "You requested for these at the board."

A smile returned to the younger boy's gentle face. "Oh yes! Thank you very much, knight!" The boy glowed with brightness. Elsword returned the smile with a proud grin. "Ah, yes, here is your reward…" The boy pulled out some magic stones and gold from under the table and handed it to Elsword. "Sir Magic Knight!"

Elsword's smile dropped. He looked down at his uniform and sighed. After his approval to become a knight, and being granted the title Magic Knight, he was given a special uniform that showed his status. Now everywhere he goes, he'd be reminded of his failure as a Sword Knight and his unattainable dream to become the great Lord Knight.

"Ya whatever, kid." Elsword scowled, grabbed the reward bag roughly and turned without glancing back at the younger boy. With a huff, he waved his hand in the air as he slinked back to the entrance of the village, where a large rock sat.

Sitting onto the rock and hunched over, Elsword counted the reward coins and magic stones silently, scowling. His busy work and absentminded disgust distracted him from the residence of the rock, lying quietly against it, his body moving up and down slowly in rhythmic sleep.

"…_Sir Magic Knight!"_ Elsword angrily threw the bag of gold coins onto the ground, the sound of abrupt, scattered coins woke the sleeping boy behind the rock in a sudden jolt. Not noticing the other soldier, Elsword began stomping angrily onto the ground. "UGHHHH!" He groaned, throwing his sword down onto the ground, creating another loud _CLANG_ that echoed through the empty entrance.

``GRAWRRRR URRRGH AAAARGH!" Unrecognizable sounds drifted in the air as Elsword continued to pound the ground in frustration. The young boy who had just awoken to the dangerous sounds jolted in place, too afraid to turn around. His eyes widened and his short, orange hair stood on ends. He twitched at each forceful pounding sound and squeaked silently to each audible growl or groan.

Tears welled up in the stranger's eyes, too afraid to turn to the monster that had found homage in the other side of the rock that divided them. He quivered and shook silently as he placed his hands up to his ears, trying to ignore the rampaging demon. _What if it finds me? Will it eat me? Nooooooo!_ The young boy cried silently as his shaky hands stretched out quietly to the silver gun that sat beside him. With one hand on his large bazooka that he sat beside and one hand on the silver shooter, he quickly stood up and turned around in a single swift movement. The blue scarf around his neck swooshed in the wind, flapping quietly as it attempted to flow behind him, but was caught by his own foot as it was planted squarely on top of the end. Before he knew it, the floor was coming fast to his face.

Elsword heard the sudden sound of movement, then a loud crash, bringing his attention behind him. The sudden noise broke the crimson teen out of his enraged trance. He quickly swiped his sleeve across his eyes and grabbed the sword he had thrown. With a quick summersault, he had the sword in hand and was facing the large rock he had sat on moments ago.

When nothing emerged from behind the rock, Elsword slowly inched forward, sword still poised and ready. Peering cautiously to the other side of the rock, he saw a small figure buried in the shadow of the rock, crawling on the floor helplessly.

The familiar orange color brought back distant memories of a tiny little fox hopping peacefully next to a very young and naïve Elsword.

Elsword shook his head as the blue scarf behind the young child's neck caught his attention. He watched as the boy picked himself up slowly, tears falling down his eyes as he frantically dug around the dusty ground for shells that had fallen out of his pocket.

"…Um…" Elsword broke the silence, feeling oddly responsible for the pathetic scene before him. The boy jolted at the sound, still not willing to look up. Elsword waited as the boy stayed frozen in place, head still down, staring at the red dirt.

Five… ten… fifteen minutes passed before Elsword's patience reached their greatest limits. "OI!" Elsword grabbed the boy's scarf and pulled up, yanking at the poor boy's neck. The little 'creature' began to squeal and squirm, tears still welling up in his big, marine eyes.

Elsword finally let go of the boy's scarf and the tiny creature finally turned to look up at Elsword. When ruby met sapphire, the two stared at each other as every passing second seemed like an eternity of time. The large, crystal-like eyes were the same as the little glass-like eyes of the old familiar friend that shared both hair color and expression. Memories of old flushed back into Elsword's memories, tickling at his emotions and threatening to break his dam of emotions he held back.

Finally, Elsword snapped out of his trance and blinked, looking the boy up and down for the first time. A young boy- about the same age or younger than himself, stared back, his large eyes looked confused and obviously scared. The trace of interest and curiosity could be detected, and the helplessness that Elsword sensed seemed to have sparked Elsword's own emotions.

"Tch." Elsword clicked his tongue angrily, erupting his emotions into a ball of fire. The small fireball aimed at the young boy and exploded itself right before his face. Taken aback by the sudden attack, the boy flipped backwards with a sudden squeak, rolling back a few steps before he spread out and laid face-down onto the dry, dusty ground.

"Ah…" Elsword realized he had hurt an innocent boy. He stood up straight, staring at the lump of motionless orange ball on the ground. Before he could step forward and apologize, the ball began to twitch and move. The boy's face lifted to meet Elsword's eyes again- but this time, filled with tears. His nose was slightly charred and the bangs slightly burnt.

"…" Not knowing if he should apologize or not, Elsword just stood, frozen in confusion. He watched curiously as the boy sat up and grabbed his cannon, his face filled with tears. Without saying anything, he suddenly pointed the large gun at Elsword and his eyes closed in desperation. Before Elsword realized what was happening, the boy had already yelled and shot the bazooka.

However, what greeted Elsword was not a cannon ball to the face, but the sudden loud sound of an explosion. The boy's attack had failed and the cannonball inside the bazooka had exploded, launching the boy further back. Elsword blinked a few more times, not quite sure if he should laugh or cry at the pathetic and cute gestures before him.

The boy sat back up again, tears falling down his face and the tip of his messy hair was singed and a small flame was seen still burning. With a loud cry, the small 'animal' raised his hand, with a silver gun, and began shooting aimlessly at Elsword's direction.

"ACK!" Elsword screamed, dodging the bullets. A majority of the shots had landed on the rock between them, or the ground, but one or two shots had actually scraped the poor swordsman. "Why… you… little…!" Elsword hissed as he held out his right hand, a burning flame growing ever stronger in his palm. He raised his hand at the boy's direction and multiple fireballs emitted from the raging flame, aimed directly at the little fox boy.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Both panted heavily, staring each other down like threatened animals. Elsword's right arm and left leg was bleeding, and the ground surrounding the boy was charred beyond recognition. The other boy was no better; the ground surrounding him was filled with shells and bullets he had dropped or empty shells he had shot. The cannon he was using earlier was strewn to the side, battered and dented when Elsword smacked it with his own now-dented sword. The boy's face was scraped and hair messy, with parts of his white armor burnt from Elsword's magic.

As the boy closed his eyes in desperation and held out his weak arm, ready to shoot another round, Elsword quickly raised his hands in defense. "WAIT! STOP!"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and glared at Elsword, frowning angrily. After a few seconds of silence passed, Elsword caught his breath and stood up straight. "We really have to stop this before Stella finds us."

The other boy squeaked in fear at the name, knowing that they will be reprimanded harshly for ruining the village. He quickly dropped his gun and his eyes led their way to the ground before him, littered with bullets. He swallowed in fear, shivering in the thought of Stella finding them.

Elsword sighed and ruffled his own hair before stepping forward and began picking up the shells. The boy looked up at the noise and watched as the red boy, grunting and complaining, helped clean the surrounding. He watched, still, as Elsword straightened his back and came up to the boy.

"Hold out your hand."

Confused, but obedient, the boy unconsciously held out his hand like a small pet. Elsword dropped the shells in his hands and sighed, annoyed. The boy watched as the shells in his hands glistened in the sunlight before he looked back at the red boy. He stared at him, locked in his gaze for several minutes before Elsword turned around and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "W-what is it!?"

"Thank you." The boy responded, the corner of his lips raised and his eyes closed into a genuine, perfect smile.

Elsword's eyes darted away after glancing quickly back at him. A small blush crept through his cheeks as he nodded silently.

* * *

"Here." Elsword reached out to the boy, who sat resting on the large rock that had once divided the two. The boy opened his palm and the remaining small shells dropped themselves onto his hands.

"Thank you." He repeated, smiling at Elsword before stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

Elsword perched onto the rock next to the boy and stretched his legs. He looked up at the sunny, calm sky as the clouds rolled by peacefully. It was a sunny, blue day just like that day.

"Chung." The boy smiled over to Elsword. Elsword quickly darted his eyes to the voice next to him, confused. "That's my name." The boy added, pointing to himself.

"Oh…" Elsword blushed slightly, finally aware that they had not even introduced themselves to each other before their all-out battle. "I'm Elsword." He finished, grinning back.

"Elsword." The boy smiled happily. Elsword nodded, feeling embarrassed. "You're… a Magic Knight, right?" His finger pointed directly at Elsword's clothes.

Elsword let out a grunt and turned back to the skies, a scowl across his face. Without a word, he nodded.

"Wow! You got top marks, then! That's amazing!" The boy exclaimed, waving his arms around in excitement.

Elsword's pupils traced themselves to the boy- clad in a special white armor and the distinct blue scarf. He blinked a few times before he realized where he saw that costume before. He quickly turned back to face Chung and his mouth dropped in surprise. "Wait a minute… that costume… You're a Shooting Guardian!?"

The boy nodded sheepishly, scratching his face and looking away.

Shooting Guardian; the title given to the top of the Guardian test that was given once a year, that excels at distance fighting using projectiles… It was truly surprising to find someone who was so… clumsy… given the honorable title.

Unable to stop himself, Elsword let out a small "How…" before he slapped his hands over his mouth, stopping himself.

The fox-like boy, Chung, laughed sadly before turning to look up at the skies. "Y-yeah, it's really a wasted title on me when I can't even shoot my Destroyer correctly, right…?"

Elsword shook his head, hands still over his mouth.

"It's ok, I know…" Chung continued to smile. "This year… I was the only participant in the Guardian tests. My homeland is ravaged with demons, and I was the only one who stood up to join the army. Since my specialty is shooting…" He trailed off, his right hand padded closely to his waist where his white gun sat.

"Oh…" Elsword finally dropped his hands, looking back at the boy with sympathy.

"I'm going to get stronger…" The boy's voice suddenly dropped with determination. The sing-song playfulness never left his words, but Elsword could sense the familiar scent of purpose and resolve in his voice. "Then I'll save my father and rid my city of those pesky demons…!"

Elsword grinned back. Although the boy was weak, he had a strong determination which Elsword honored and felt a connection to. He reached out and patted the boy on the head, ruffling his hair. Chung let out a squeak, his eyes closed harshly. "Ow… s-stop it, Elsword…!"

"I'm sure you can do it…" Elsword added, letting go of Chung.

Chung smiled back, beaming. "Thank you!" The two shared a small moment as they laughed and joked, passing the time as the clouds above floated peacefully with them.

"So… what about you?" Chung finally asked, staring straight into Elsword's confused eyes. "What are your goals?"

Elsword let out a sigh and with a heave, he laid back against the rock, staring up into the azure sky. After a moment of silence, he finally opened his mouth. "I want to be a Lord Knight. Just like the legends."

Chung blinked a few times, confused. He lifted his hand and pointed at Elsword. "But you're a Magic Knight… You can't become a Lord Knight if you're a Magic Knight."

Elsword growled. He closed his eyes, annoyed, and turned away from Chung. "I WILL become a Lord Knight!"

It was true, and Elsword knew it. He was chosen by magic, and after becoming a Magic Knight, the only path left was to follow through the path of magic and at the ultimate limit of his power, he will be dubbed the legendary Rune Slayer- an honorable title for the strongest magic swordsman in the realm of Elrios.

Elsword grinded his teeth in annoyance. He had always told himself he'd find a way, if not make a way to obtain his ultimate goal as the ultimate protector and fighter. "Okay." The sudden, peppy voice caught his attention. He quickly turned back to face Chung, sitting up to meet his crystal-like eyes.

"What?"

"I said, Okay!" Chung broke into another bright smile, like a warm sun that Elsword had been searching for all this time. "I'm sure you'll find a way! I'll help you! We'll turn you into a Lord Knight!"

Elsword was entranced. His eyes widened at the words that echoed in repeat in his head. He was surprised, scared, happy… the complex mix of disbelief caused a shiver down his spine. For the first time, someone recognized his dream and for the first time, believed that the impossible was possible. For the first time, someone was able to dream his dream with him.

* * *

"P-phew…" Chung panted harshly, falling face first onto the ground in front of Elsword. The dark mine echoed the sound of flesh hitting ground as Elsword watched with a grin.

"How did you do?" Elsword asked, holding out a hand for Chung. Chung looked up and reached out weakly, grabbing his hand as the swordsman pulled up the gunner.

"….67…" Chung held out the scroll in his hands, a large 67 printed across the middle. "Allegro is a big meanie… I can't get more than 70 points…" He sighed, strapping the Destroyer- his cannon- to his back.

"Hehehe" Elsword sneered, grinning from ear to ear. Chung slowly looked back at him, his eyes tired and slightly annoyed.

"Don't tell me…"

"…87." Elsword held out his own scroll, the numbers printed largely across.

Chung puffed up his cheeks. Angrily, he threw his scroll to the ground and turned back to the mine. "I'M CHALLENGING IT AGAIN!"

"Ha!" Elsword laughed, drawing his sword out. "I'll go again, too! I won't let you beat me, Chung!"

"Hmph!" Chung grabbed his white gun in hand and charged into the mine.

Allegro, a small boy with large glasses stood behind the two as he watched the surrounding adventurers and knights ready themselves to challenge the routine adventurer's test. It was the season where Allegro would go testing fighters in different regions and grading their capabilities to fight and eradicate demons and monsters. Adventurers of all kinds- rangers, magicians, swordsmen and the like had gathered at the Richie Mines in Bethma for the Bethma test.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud explosion was heard from inside the mines as Allegro quickly glanced up. Dust and smoke began to stream out of the entrance of the mine as cries of fear and destruction was heard inside.

"STOP IT, CHUNG! YOUR CANNONBALLS ARE GOING EVERYWHERE!"

"I CAN'T, I'M DIZZY!"

"THEN STOP SHOOTING!"

"AAACK ELSWORD, YOUR FIRE, YOUR FIRE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Another stream of loud explosions followed as the wooden sign above the entrance of the mine fell and crashed into millions of pieces on the floor. The ground shook and fire spat out of the mine followed by more explosions, and finally more smoke.

Allegro's glasses dropped as the explosions continued. He quickly turned away from the mine, pretending not to see or hear the chaos and he began jotting on his small notebook. "El…sword…. Chung…. ten…."

* * *

"Hmmm…"

Chung stood in front of the Bethma bulletin board, one hand on his waist and the other trailed across the millions of postings sprawled across the board. He squinted, reading each post carefully.

"Hey, Chung!" A familiar voice shook him back to reality as his head twisted to see Elsword running towards him, arm high in the air and waving. Chung pushed his way past the surrounding crowd of adventurers at the board to meet Elsword. "Chung, look what I found!"

Elsword held out a piece of old paper, words sprawled messily across. "It's a request to get some cargo from the cargo airship. The reward is pretty good, too!"

"Ok!" Chung nodded happily. "Let's do this one, then!"

"Good! 'Cause I already signed us up, so let's go to the meeting site! I heard they already had two others signed up already, so we'll have a party of four." Elsword chirped happily, stuffing the request into his backpack.

"Oh!" Chung smiled happily, walking next to Elsword out of Bethma village. "I can't wait to see what they're like!"

* * *

"The name's Rena." A green haired elf greeted the two, smiling brightly. She held out her hand and winked. Her green attire made her stand out pretty strongly and she gave a chirpy and self-confident impression.

Elsword took the hand and shook it. "Elsword." He replied, grinning back.

"And I'm Ara, nice to meet you two." Ara, a black haired girl turned to Chung and shook his hand. The small fox hair ornament in her hair jingled lightly as she moved.

"I'm Chung! Nice to meet you as well!" Chung chirped, shaking the girls' hands.

"Glad we could get a team of four for this." Rena added, giving them a thumbs-up. "We need to get the cargo from the top of the ship and I heard lots of adventurers failed. Some giant robot was blocking the way or something." Rena ran her hand through her long hair and flipped it into the wind.

Ara chuckled, turning to face the large ship. "No problem, we should be fine!"

"Uh huh!" Chung smiled, looking back at Elsword.

Elsword nodded at Chung and gave a reassuring grin before the four began their way into the ship.

* * *

"…and I just can't WAIT until I become the legendary Night Watcher!" Rena finished, firing another trap in front of a Nasod Bee as it was thrown into the spikes by Ara.

"Oh Rena, you're always so confident!" Ara giggled, piercing through a Nasod Healer that tried to sneak up behind her.

An arrow came flying down at the Nasod Healer, ending what little life it had left. Floating back down to the ground gracefully, Rena did a twirl and stood up straight, pleased. "Come ON Ara, you know it's going to happen. I got the Trapping Ranger title this year, anyways! And you, you got the Little Hsien title yourself! Don't be so modest!" Rena teased.

Ara responded with a sheepish laugh before turning to Chung, who shot down another Nasod Bee as it rushed to the group. "And you're a Shooting Guardian, right?"

Chung nodded nervously, turning to Ara with an awkward smile. "A..haha.. ya…"

"It's pretty impressive…" Rena jumped into the air and sliced a jumping Nasod Bee. "…That members of the top tier adventurer tests got grouped together for this request! We just CANNOT lose!"

Elsword busied himself with slashing at a nearby Enhanced Nasod Miner, breaking through its armor and into its core. He threw a fireball at Chung's direction, missing him by a hair and landing straight at the Enhanced Nasod Miner that tried to sneak up on the unexpected boy.

"And you…" Rena stood on top of a pile of broken machinery as she pointed at Elsword, who lazily looked back, sword poised for action. "You're a Magic Knight, right?"

Elsword's eyebrow twitched at the title.

"That's pretty impressive. I hear there's a lot of challengers every year! To top them all and get the Magic Knight title really is something!" Rena exclaimed, dancing on top of the broken enemies. "To think, the future Rune Slayer is fighting with us! Ara, don't you think that's pretty impressive!?"

Ara smiled quietly at the chirpy and animated Rena, watching her dance and pose to the door to the next room.

Chung turned to Elsword, watching him worriedly. Elsword had dropped his sight to the ground, looking away from the cheery girls. Anger and hate twisted his face into an ugly expression. Under his breath, he mumbled inaudible complaints.

The sudden touch of his shoulder brought him back to reality as his eyes shot up to meet the calming sea-blue eyes. Chung gave Elsword a genuine smile, silently cheering on the swordsman.

"I…" Elsword let out a hoarse gasp. He cleared his throat again and stood up straight. He gave Chung a confident grin and turned to face the girls. "I won't become a Rune Slayer."

The girls stopped and turned, looking at Elsword, confused.

Rena's face melted back into her usual smile. "Oh don't be so hard on yourself! I'm sure you'll do fine! You mastered your magic pretty well!" She chirped, laughing into the air.

"No." Elsword growled, silencing Rena quickly. "I will become a Lord Knight!" He shouted into the empty ship. His voiced echoed loudly around the hollow ship, meeting only the sound of steam engines gushing about.

The two girls stared, flabbergasted. The long silence was broken when Rena's high pitched laugh bellowed and ricocheted through the metal walls.

Ara covered her mouth and turned away, laughing silently to herself as her shoulder shook while Rena's laugh was outward, loud and obnoxious. She held her stomach as she fell to her knees, her face nearly in tears.

Elsword growled angrily, face flushed red. He stomped over to the girls, his free hand up in the air. "What's so funny!?"

"Oh… man…" Rena heaved, her hand wiping the tears in her eyes. Her laughing subsided into heavy breaths. "You.. You should know better than anyone… A Magic Knight can NOT become a Lord Knight!"

"Elsword…" Ara whispered through gasped breaths. "Your joke was just too funny!"

"I'm NOT joking!" Elsword spat his words out angrily, feeling like tears were going to well up in his eyes as well.

Rena looked back at Elsword, skeptic. She stood up and looked down at the younger boy. "Seriously, get a grip!" She yelled, her hands on her waist. "Stop dreaming. What's wrong with a Rune Slayer, anyways!?"

"I don't care! I'm not dreaming!" Elsword yelled back, shaking his head. "I WILL become a Lord Knight!"

"Crazy kid!" Rena yelled back, getting annoyed. "Snap out of it, already! Do-"

"He'll be a Lord Knight." All eyes moved to the source of the sudden voice. Chung stood at the side, his face frowning and eyes held crystal clear determination. "Elsword will become a Lord Knight."

Rena glared at Chung, waiting for him to break the silence with some sort of explanation or punchline. When seconds turned into minutes, Rena angrily turned around, flipping her hair at the wind with frustration. "Whatever." She angrily growled, stomping into the next room. "I just want to finish this request and get out of here."

Ara bowed apologetically at the shivering Elsword, shaking with anger, before rushing after her partner.

Elsword stared at the ground, burning holes through the metal floor with his glare. Chung watched him, searching for the right words.

"Elsword… I-"

Before Chung could finish, Elsword wiped his arm across his eyes angrily and rushed forward. "Come on, Chung. Let's hurry and finish this."

Chung watched worriedly as Elsword dashed off. He opened and closed his hands with wavering feelings before he shook his head and rushed forward, after the crimson boy.

* * *

It didn't take long before they reached the top of the ship. The rest of the raid was done in silence as the team of four split into two teams of two. The awkward silence drew a rift in their teamwork but even with the disadvantage, they cleared the enemies with quick speed.

Elsword had been unconsciously limiting his magic powers. Having been reintroduced to the doubt that clouded his dreams for so long, he was lost in hesitation. With a heavy swing of his sword, the enemies were blasted away, but the damage they had received was not enough to end their lives. Chung could see the change in Elsword. From his attitude to his battle mechanics, Chung could feel a small waver in his attacks and a small twitch in his muscles. After all, Chung sighed, they have been partners and rivals for so long now.

Rena's arrows had burst the latch to the top of the ship open. Following behind the girls, Elsword and Chung climbed the metal ladder up onto the surface. Light poured down on them as they reached the top, feeling strong winds slash across their small bodies. The loud humming of the automated rudders blared across the skies, deafening their senses and incubating unease.

Ara poised her spear, cautiously turning in all directions. Rena carefully glanced around, looking for an ambush or an easy prey, unknown to their ambush. Chung readied his cannon and pointed it out to the open dock, squinting to look for shadows.

"There's… nothing here." Elsword whispered, looking out into the clouds, as if transfixed. They were so close, if he reached out, he perhaps could have touched them. The clouds he had always watched from miles below, floated peacefully next to him, as if welcoming him to their fantastical world.

"You spoke too soon…" Rena replied just as Elsword noticed a sudden darkening around them. He glanced about, not finding anything that could have caused the sudden darkened lighting, until his eyes led him up, further into the skies above.

A large, undistinguishable figure was approaching in an intense speed, falling straight down at the team of four. A sharp yell rang out into the skies as the crashing sound of metal against metal followed. Dust and smoke erupted from the impact, surrounding the ship with a cloud of haze.

"Elsword!"

"I'm okay!"

Elsword coughed between words as he squinted to see the shadows in the cloud of smoke. Waving his hand violently, he blew away the smoke before him to see Chung squatting next to him, covering his mouth. Thanking his own distinguished reflexes, Elsword stood up, sword pointed at the unknown shadow. With an uneasy voice, he called out.

"Rena, Ara, you two alright?!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Ugh, what WAS that!?"

He heard the voices from beyond the shadow, probably separated when the impact landed and each dodged to both sides. He heard the sound of a cocking gun and the _thump_ of a large machine- both sounds too familiar to him since he started working with Chung- and he knew those were the signal for the start of a battle.

The smoke finally dissipated as the surrounding wind pushed against the ship, revealing a large, clunky machine pulling its arm out of the inside of the metal ship. With a large _Clank!_, the machine pulled its cannon-like arms out of the now scarred ship. The sound of a single tone blew in unison with the whirring rudders as wind passed by the large hole.

The machine turned to face Elsword and Chung, its large red orb of an eye rolled about in the bucket-like head, analyzing the two. As the machine turned away from the two, as if now bored, it began analyzing the two girls on the other end. Elsword clicked his tongue in annoyance, and understanding that as a sign, Chung swiftly flexed his arms as he positioned the cannon to point at the intruder. With a strained yell, he pushed the trigger, holding onto the cannon with both hands.

"SHOOTING… STAR…!"

The machine's analysis ended abruptly as the shells exploded into large, glowing eruptions behind him. It stopped in its track, taking in all the damage of the 12 shells, severely denting, burning and ripping into his metallic armor.

The machine fell forward, almost crushing the girls when the raid finally ended. The girls maneuvered skillfully away as the large crash echoed out. Thinking it might have been over, Rena slowly lowered her bow, but was rudely interrupted as the annoying beeping sound returned.

The machine lifted its arms and tried to push itself up from the tumble. As its cannon-like arms touched the ship, the sound of a loud yell emerged from behind, followed by the painful screeches of metal against metal. "Assault Slash!"

Ara nodded at Rena as she charged forward, jumping into the sky with her spear above her head. With a loud grunt, she threw her arms down with all her strength, breaking into the metal ship and pieces of the machinery flew out. "Falling Dragon!"

Rena followed suit, running forward while dodging the flying bits of ship and machine. She swiftly passed through the enemy, sword in hand and gusts of wind following. Her voice was quiet, but it echoed with a sense of ethereal power. "Fatality…!"

The team watched as the enemy began to sizzle and crack. The sound of cut wires and screeching electricity heightened and the anticipation was relieved as the machine was wrapped in a burst of light. The sound of explosion was deafening and the blinding light left the team senseless. The burst of dust and smoke filled the air and the ship shook violently as it desperately attempted to regain its composure.

Elsword blinked, being able to see now that the light subsided. The ringing in his ears shook him still as he noticed his small body had lost its balance and fallen. He shook his head, trying to get the ringing out of his ears. As he opened his mouth to call out his name, a sudden impact to his guts surged his body with pain. When he realized what had happened, he was already flying backwards, watching a small, orange humanoid robot running towards the other fallen allies.

_Chung…!_

The impact was fast and abrupt. He felt the back of his body crack as it landed painfully against ship. His unprotected body bounced against the dented metal, falling forward onto the cold floor. His body felt numb and the ringing finally subsided. With pained breaths, he pushed himself slowly up from the ground and twisted his sore neck to look up at the unforeseen battle.

Punch. Crack. Slash.

The humanoid droid had been beating the unexpected crew. Ara held her stomach where the droid had tackled her, coughing painfully into the ground. Rena jumped back, attempting to avoid the swift enemy, but was shocked to find the droid had caught up to her speed, slicing into her shoulder with his bladed arm. Before her painful cry ended, the droid had already left for its final target. With the blades poised, it summersaulted to Chung, slashing fervently at his direction. Chung pushed down his Destroyer and hid behind it, attempting to block the attack. As the droid finished its final slash, Chung took out his silver shooter and pointed it at the droid's single eye; but the droid was faster. A large, white beam had burst from his eye, slicing into Chung at point blank. The beam descended far enough to reach Elsword, but had missed him by merely an inch, cutting into the metal ship behind him. He watched, helpless and wide-eyed as Chung flew into the air, his discarded body drifted in the wind and his blue scarf blew exhaustedly behind him.

Elsword had always praised his own speed and reflexes. Normally, he`d be able to jump forward, catch the falling body, summersault forward and land on his feet. After all, he was the top candidate in the knights test; moving his body in quick movements was natural to him.

But for the first time, all he could do was stare, wide eyed, at the falling, limp body, crashing into the ground and bouncing up ever so slightly, denting the metal framework. The body landed again, sliding painfully across the ground before it finally stopped in front of him. The crimson color of blood tainted its bright orange hair and the closed, crystal blue eyes summoned more worry and unease.

_The crimson blood tainted its bright orange fur, and the last deafening yell echoed repeatedly in Elsword`s mind. _

His own body was broken- unable to move. He could not even reach a finger out to touch that which is so precious to him- broken, shattered- in front of him.

_A silent scream emitted from his throat. _

His vision became blurry as his heart raced. The familiar feeling flushed back into his mind as his body began to heat up. His senses drowned and the last, blurry image that he burned into his mind was the limp body of an orange-haired boy; his white armor polluted with crimson blood.

_His senses darkened. That was the last thing he could remember. _

* * *

"No! Get away!" Rena threw her arm to the side, crawling backwards as the droid approached her slowly, twitching with each step. "No!" Her cry landed on deaf ears, yet her voice became more desperate each time. Her eyes screamed for help and her body shivered in fear. "ARA! ARA!" She cried, calling out to her unconscious friend. Out of the corner of her wide eyes, she saw her friend, keeled over and unconscious on the metal floor, broken just like everyone else.

Her tearful eyes returned to see her assaulter; a single red eye glinted in the sun. The shadowed face of the droid twitched, almost as if smiling eerily at her as it approached. With one arm above his head, he pointed his blade at her, ready to strike down.

With all her might, Rena let out one last scream, crying desperately for someone- for anyone- to help her.

Rena's eyes were shut tight, but the sudden gust of wind froze her in place. A breeze lightly embraced her from the front as her eyes slowly began to open. The droid had disappeared, thrown to the side by a swift kick. The red figure that stood before Rena was one she recognized- yet when their eyes met, her tear-stained face dropped with confusion.

Elsword had stood before her, but the sanity in his eyes were lost. A flaming red aura surrounded his body, palpating with each beat of a calming heart. The air around him swerved and twirled up, lifting his hair slightly and blowing the bangs out of his glowing eyes. In his right hand was his sword, glowing with the same aura and burning with the sickening black and green of poison. In his right hand he held a burning flame, threatening to gush out of his palms and explode with each flicker.

The monster droid twitched painfully as it got up, its body wrangled and twisted. It beeped and buzzed as it strained its body and clicked its joints back. With a final _clack_ and jolt, the head snapped back to its original position, staring straight at the burning crimson boy. It dragged its blades against each other, releasing a lout _Zing _sound before it propelled itself forward, aiming for Elsword's tiny neck.

Everything happened in merely seconds. Elsword's body naturally dodged within the fragment of a second before the blade touched his skin. He countered with a heavy blow to the back of the monster's head, knocking the round, buzzing head right off. The headless, buzzing body snapped with electricity- not ready to die just yet. Elsword held out his hand, gently touching the back of the droid's body as he whispered the enchantment to his spell and a large, red sword appeared from the rune before his hand, slicing into the tiny machine and holding him in the air as its feet dangled lifelessly. Elsword pulled his hand back and just as quickly touched the ground. The same emblem mark appeared around him, forming a straight line to the robot and beyond. With only a small whisper, red glaring swords rose from the ground, shimmering brilliantly in the light. The swords pierced the mechanic body, ripping it apart into tiny pieces before the seconds ended and the swords disappeared just as quickly as they came. The sound of raining pieces of metal was heard, and Rena finally blinked, absorbing the battle and replaying it in her head as if it was dreamt.

Rena's eyes trailed from the undistinguishable pieces that were strewn across the ship, to the flaming body before her. Her eyes reflected fear and surprise as she watched Elsword, quiet and unmoving. With strained effort, she got up to her feet and turned to face the boy she once knew and she parted her lips. "El…sword?"

Just as the figure heard his name, the flames subsided and his eyes began to close. His knees gave way and the body slowly floated down, falling lifelessly onto the cold metal. All was deafened as the soundless screams of Rena lifted into the skies. Elsword's mind blacked and his body shivered, as if all the flames were burnt out of his body.

* * *

"I don't remember anything… honest!"

Elsword sat in the hospital, his broken body bandaged heavily. Next to him stood a worried Chung, his forehead bandaged and arm in a cast. Elsword's eyes trailed to the injuries around the gunner, his eyes clouded as his memories returned to the moment before his memories blacked out. The moment when Chung's limp body laid before him in a pool of blood still shook the boy, his chest pounded uneasily and his heart sunk with fear.

"Really? But… Rena said…"

"Rena probably beat the monster up on her own. She's the Trapping Ranger, right?" Elsword shrugged, his words still held a shred of sharp malice.

"I guess…" Chung trailed off, sitting up on the bed next to Elsword's.

"Chung…" Elsword's eyes returned to the bandages on the other boy. "You sure you're alright? If only I was more careful…" Elsword trailed off, eyes darting away to the white sheets in front of him. The scene replayed itself in his mind over and over again. If only he had been more careful… if only he had been like his usual self, he would have thrown a fireball into the explosion just in case… Isn't that what he always does? He burns anything he is unsure of- and that is why he had lived for so long. But… He tightened his grip into a fist, remembering his fight with Rena.

"It's not your fault." Chung smiled back, scratching his head. "I… also wasn't paying attention… and plus, luckily the beam only scratched my head and cut into my arm!"

"I won't call that lucky, stupid." Elsword grinned back, his face twisted between a weak smug grin and a sorry frown.

Chung shook his head and stretched. "Don't look like that, Elsword… I-"

The door swung open, interrupting the two. Smiling faces greeted them as Ara- cuts on her face and arms were bandaged and her leg in a cast- wobbled in on her crutches and Rena- shoulder and arm bandaged and her legs wrapped almost fully in white bandages- wheeled herself in in a wheelchair. "Good morning, boys." Rena grinned at them, watching the flustered Chung greet them with a forced, nervous smile.

Elsword's face dropped at the sight of the two girls' injuries. The memories of strewn, broken bodies returned as he forced his gaze away to the wall. "Morning…" He muttered, barely audible.

"What's with fire boy?" Rena mocked, rolling up towards a smiling Chung.

Ara wobbled over to the table next to Elsword and left a basket, decorated with the refreshing colors and fruits of red apples, purple grapes and green pears. She smiled to herself as she picked out some fruits, choosing carefully.

"How are you two doing?" Chung asked casually, looking over to Rena.

Rena returned his glance with a smug smirk and patted her bandaged legs. "Couldn't be better." She stated sarcastically. A sigh escaped from Chung's lips as he smiled awkwardly back. Rena let out a laugh and grinned. "Oh don't give me that face! I'm kidding! But really, we're better now."

"We will be out of the hospital in a week or two." Ara added, peeling a red apple satisfyingly. "The doctors say we just have cuts and bruises, really. Some shattered bones, but it's nothing new." She smiled happily at the two, all too carefree.

Elsword blinked a few times, unsure if he should feel comforted or scared that Ara could take a beating with a smile. He shook his head and looked back at Rena, his eyes trailing down to her legs.

"What are YOU looking at, pervert?" Rena teased, sneering at Elsword. He jolted and felt his face flush before his eyes darted to Chung. Chung blinked and smiled back, flustering Elsword further. "Oh you are TOO fun to mess with, crazy little knight."

Elsword glared back at Rena. "I'm not-"

"Lord Knight."

Elsword paused, staring quizzically at Rena. He tilted his head, confused and unsure if she was teasing him again or if she was trying to make a point. He grits his teeth, face reddening. Just as he was about to open his mouth to yell back, he was interrupted once again.

"You're going to be one, right?" Rena winked. "And seeing as both of you aren't dead yet, that's still a possibility." Her smile this time looked genuine and supportive, something Elsword was not used to. Ara finished peeling the apple and began cutting it into small pieces, smiling peacefully to herself.

Elsword didn't make a single peep. He stared back at Rena, disbelief and doubt grew and surrounded him as his eyes darted from hers to Chung's, who looked back with the same confused eyes.

"I'm not jeering you." Rena stated plainly, sitting back on her chair as Ara passed her a piece of the apple. She threw it in her mouth and began chewing, nodding at Ara as thanks. Finally, she swallowed her mouthful and sighed. "You're a peculiar one; I'll give you that, Elsword."

Elsword looked down at the piece of apple in his hands, shaped like a little red bunny- a weird way to cut the apple that he had never seen before. He moved it around in his hands, looking at all the fine edges and nice craftsmanship Ara was capable of. Chung did the same, turning the piece around, feeling too much sympathy for the apple-bunny to take a bite.

"But, dreams are meant to be fulfilled." Rena flipped her hair and turned her wheelchair around, wheeling herself to the door. Ara followed, hobbling after her with one good leg. Elsword turned to watch as the girls made for the door, chewing the sweet apple and drinking the juices. Chung watched Elsword, shocked. His face twisted into sympathy and a small tear welled up in his eyes as he darted them from the apple-bunny in his hands and to Elsword chewing away.

As Rena exited the door, she turned her head back to see the two, giving Elsword a knowing wink. "I await the day you become a Lord Knight, Elsword. You'll be the finest Lord Knight Elrios has ever seen."

With her last words, she turned back and wheeled herself out. Ara turned to the two and bowed lightly before smiling at them and turning to leave as well. Elsword's face beamed with a grin as he heard Rena's words, determination returned to him. "Yeah. I'll see you later, Night Watcher, Rena."

As his words finished, the door creaked to a close, leaving the two alone in the room once again.

With a sigh, Elsword sat back and rested against the soft pillow. His back melted into the covers as his mind wandered, returning to the conflicting battle he had in his mind since he regained his consciousness. His eyes trailed over to the flustered Chung, still looking at the apple-bunny in his hands. He watched as Chung fussed, debating whether to eat the juicy apple or keep it to look at for longer.

"Chung?"

"Wha!?" Chung jumped, looking back at the tired Elsword, staring with unknown determination at him. Chung tilted his head, confused at the look Elsword was giving him. "What's wrong?"

"I think… we should split up for a while."

* * *

_Thump!_

The sound of a heavy sack on wood table woke the dazed shopkeeper. Amos, the Ponggo alchemist, dropped his book in surprise. He looked around anxiously until his beady black eyes met red, tired ones. "HERE!" The boy shouted, pointing at the sack on the table. "Your goddamn spores from Transporting Tunnel B4-1!" The boy's clothes were charred and sticky, green liquid stained his hands and legs. An oddly fragrant smell was emitting from him, but the smell of bitter plant juices was far more overpowering.

"EEP!" The Ponggo cowered under his table, shaking violently at the angry lad. With trembling hands, he pushed another sack closer to the boy. It jingled with the sound of gold coins and whatever treat it may hold within.

Elsword grabbed the sack of rewards and opened it, shaking the patch slightly to see the gold coins it held within. "You're welcome." He angrily stated, stomping away.

"Ugh, gross…! Why is there even a giant plant bud in the middle of the mines anyways!?" Elsword growled, desperately trying to dust off the luminescent spores that landed on his clothes.

Sighing with exhaustion, he dragged his feet to the nearest inn and threw the coins on the table. "The same room." His words oozed out with pained fatigue. After the female Ponggo behind the counter timidly handed him a key, he slowly dragged his body to the designated room and threw his clothes off. His heavy sack fell onto the floor, the contents overflowing onto the floor. A small photo peeked out from within, with a boy with bright orange hair smiling. With a heavy sigh, Elsword heaved himself into the bath.

It had been a few weeks since he had parted ways with Chung. Chung had been oddly accepting and agreed to the decision with a pained smile. They parted ways at Dicey Sky Road, when Chung bid his farewell with Elsword and left for Leikiki Lake, Elsword bitterly slunk his way to Toretugera Canyon. He didn't so much as return Chung's painful smile, nor wave back to him as he half dashed away, across the rickety wooden bridge.

And here now here he is; having made what he called a home in Altera. His daily work involved helping the Ponggos with their requests and dispatching possessed Nasods in the mines and fields. The money wasn't bad- he gets a stable living in the hotel and still had enough for lizard meat every now and then, imported from Bethma. His current lifestyle wasn't the same- oh no, not even close, to when he was living with Chung. His drive to get stronger gradually shrank with no supportive friend or competing rival. He still trains; his daily fights in the mines had made him nothing but stronger- but the thrill of fighting and improving was no longer there. Elsword is still struggling to meet his dreams, but for some odd reason, the fight seemed to have slowed and his drive seemed to have halted just the same.

Elsword sighed, sinking deeper into the bath. "I feel empty…"

* * *

"Demon Army Invasion Progresses… Velder in Danger…?" Elsword rubbed the towel against his flaming hair, drying the red locks as he read the Ponggos Daily on his table. He began flipping through the papers with an apple in his mouth. His Magic Knight armor hung up by the window, drying after the fervent wash he had given it.

"…" Elsword began browsing the jobs section, looking for requests for tomorrow's job. As he flipped the page, a page with large letters displayed across revealed itself, with a large shadow of a demon in the middle. Elsword clicked his tongue, sneering down at the page. _Jackpot! _

_Gathering Recruits! Dispose of Berthe, the Demon in the Altar of Dedication, Feita!_

"Berthe?" Elsword tilted his head and began reading small recruitment job. The prize was phenomenal but the task seemed tedious and difficult. Berthe had killed the small army the Velder Kingdom had lent to Feita, and the knights fear of the day he might descend from the altar and destroy the surrounding villages.

A smile spread across Elsword's lips as he held up the paper. "Yes! This will be a breeze if we're together! Let's do this one, Ch-"

The apple in his hands fell to the floor, bouncing lightly on the wooden ground before rolling away. He stopped himself before he finished the sentence, realizing what he was about to share, and to whom. With lonely eyes, he lowered the paper and threw it onto the table. Silently, he shut the lights and threw himself onto the bed.

* * *

"The list of recruits are up, pon!"

"Such brave warriors... pon…!"

The Altera plaza was busier than usual as Elsword entered. A giant crowd was standing in front of the bulletin board, all aweing and bustling about a piece of paper that was newly tacked on. Elsword pushed his way through the crowd, curious to see what juicy job he could grab his hands on today.

When he finally pushed his way to the front of the board, he was met with some fancy parchment with the Velder Kingdom seal on the corner. The words written in fancy gold read 'Berthe Dispatchment Recruit List.'

"These brave warriors of Elrios has volunteered… to rid Feita of the evil grasp of Berthe…" Elsword read aloud, his eyes scrolling down the list of names.

His eyes widened as his eyes met with a familiar name he held close to his heart. The loud panging sound of his beating heart hurt his ears and he felt a hole grow from within his chest.

Honorable Chung, the Deadly Chaser.

Elsword attempted to swallow, but his dry throat scratched with pain. He felt dizzy, the world was slowly falling onto him. Stumbling, he fell back into the crowd. The bustling and cheering pushed him further and further until he was standing outside of the crowd of humans and Ponggos alike, staring blankly in.

…_destry the surrounding villages._

"Oh… so he's the Deadly Chaser now…" Elsword's eyes stared blankly at the ground. An empty laugh escaped his dry lips. "Congrats, I guess, Chung…" His body moved on its own and words escaped with no effort.

…_fear the day he might descend…_

His body was automated and his mind blanked and wandered, avoiding the biggest topic in his mind and the gaping hole in his stomach. "Oh… Right, I need to find a job for today… job…" Elsword progressed robotically away from the board, no longer seeing nor hearing.

_Killed a small army…_

_Chung…Deadly Chaser…_

* * *

_Thump! Clank!_

"EEP!"

The leather bag filled with Nasod parts landed squarely on the wooden table. Amos squeaked and jolted at the unfamiliar sound. His eyes slowly went up to meet Elsword's blank red orbs. "S-sir Magic Knight, Elsword! P-Please stop scaring me like that!" He cried, quivering.

Elsword sighed, monotonously repeating the usual exchange. "You're always scared, Amos."

"S-sir Elsword, pon?" Amos had began opening the bag to scurry through the parts but stopped at Elsword's effortless tone. "Sir Elsword, w-what is the matter, pon? You have been unwell since last week, pon!"

Elsword shrugged and turned, staring off into the busy plaza, waiting for his award. A crowd began to gather around the center as the loud murmurs became almost screams and yells. "What's going on?"

Amos began to shiver, his voice dropped to a low whisper. Elsword strained his ear to try to hear the small Ponggo amongst all the yelling and chaos that had begun. "It's one of the recruits, pon…"

"Recruits?" Elsword's mouth dried instantly, the throbbing in his throat began to ache.

"To the Berthe battle, pon. You remember, right, pon? Last week, there was a recruits advertisement, pon."

Elsword's mouth clamped shut. His hands twisted into two sweating fists, his knuckles tightened to white.

"Apparently, pon, one of the recruits made it back, pon! But…!"

He tried to swallow, but his dry throat felt torn and burnt.

"Apparently, pon, the others are trapped in the tower. The recruit that made it back escaped but is badly, badly injured, pon! He made it back to Altera Village just now and- Wait, Sir Elsword, Pon! Where are you going!?"

That's all Elsword had to hear. His mind returned and the lifelessness in his eyes lifted. Fear, anxiety and disbelief drove him with action. He dropped his sword and bags, clanging loudly onto the marble floor. His legs began to move as blood began to pump once again. His body soared through the plaza, ripping past the other bystanders and his arms tore the crowd apart.

"CHUNG!" He heard his own scream echo loudly through the hollow Altera village. As the last villager was ripped away from the circle, he found himself face to face with an unknown knight.

"Ch…huh?" Elsword's heart, beating so fast it felt as if it would tear from his very body, thumped loudly but his mind finally calmed when he saw the unfamiliar gaze of a black haired man, slumping over his bleeding arm. "…Who are you?"

"Nnrgh…" The man let out a gasp as the blood continued to flow endlessly from a large bite wound. His whole arm was nearly gone, leaving barren muscle and tissue. "B…Berthe…" He strained, sweat pouring down his face. "Trapped… The… Others…!"

"The doctor! The doctor is here!"

Elsword felt strong arms pull him back and pushed him to the side as the Ponggo doctor made his way to the bleeding man. "Wait…! What about Berthe!?" Elsword screamed, trying to pull away from the reaching arms. "Ch-Chung, what about Chung!?"

The man groaned painfully as they pulled him onto a stretcher. He let out rasped breaths as his eyes slowly opened, clouded with pain. His gray pupils slowly moved to Elsword, staring straight at his crimson eyes. "De… Deadly Chaser… Trapped…"

Elsword's eyes cleared at the name, and his lips parted and moved on their own as his voice seeped out. "Trapped…!?"

* * *

"Let me THROUGH!" A young boy's voice echoed through the dark night, disturbing the peaceful valley.

"Stop trying to push, boy!" A tall knight pushed the red boy back, angrily scowling at him. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"I don't give a damn!" The boy screamed, his eyes reflected true desperation. The knight was taken aback, his face dropped slightly from the sudden outburst. "I have to get into the Feita Temple!"

The knight angrily shoved the boy, dropping him to his back. With spear positioned to strike, he let out an angry shout. "STOP IT! I said you CANNOT go in there! Don't you understand!?"

The boy shouted back, not even relenting the time to get up from the grass. "YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand! Chung… The deadly chaser- he is stuck in there!"

"And so is a majority of the best fighters and adventurers in Elrios!" The knight yelled back, frustration taken over. The boy blinked and froze, his mind froze with the words as they hung in the air. "My best friend, peoples' family members, they're all in there! But there's nothing we… can… do…!" The knight shook his head, emotion finally overtaken him.

"We're just not… strong enough…!" The knight threw his spear into the ground, piercing the soft soil with a weak _thunk_. His powerless figure seemed so much smaller as his body shook with anger. "Even the Deadly Chaser himself… even he's a lost cause…!"

Elsword looked away and slowly got to his feet. He could not offer any words as the heavy atmosphere threatened to suffocate him. With a click of a tongue and an angry growl, Elsword left, slowly dragging his feet to the Feita camp.

Stronger…

Elsword remembered so clearly when he first met Chung, he was a weak and powerless boy. He dropped his gun and shells more times than he could count, and half the time when they were training together, they both were sprawled on the ground, rummaging through dirt, soil and grass to find the missing shells.

Yet, Chung, the boy he once thought he`d protect forever, is fighting by himself, trapped in the altar with the most fearful beast in the lands. He's probably protecting the other knights… he's probably being looked upon as a beacon of hope to the others in there with him.

Elsword's eyes trailed down to his right hand. His pent-up frustration released itself slowly in the form of a burning fire as it bloomed in his palm.

Strength… If he had that, then…

Elsword grit his teeth, biting down with all his strength to refrain from crying out. His hand clenched, dissipating the flames into petals in the air.

There is one way.

He shook his head. There is one way he knows he can gain the strength and power to save Chung… but…

The memories of the crying fox flashed by his eyes. That desperation and helplessness he felt years ago when he could do nothing but watch as his best friend was taken from him… he never wants to feel the same pain again.

Elsword began shaking as his fist tightened even further, almost drawing blood from his dry palm. With all his strength, he conjured all the power inside of him and raised his fist. His voice evoked from his tiny body, the yell channelled his powers into a single point as his fist erupted in the brightest and reddest fire he had ever seen.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Pon?" A weak Ponggo asked, tilting his head in worry. His fur was longer and the color drained from old age, leaving a gray-like sharp coat. He sucked the pipe in his hands and nodded slowly at Elsword as he asked, his beady eyes glinted with curiosity.

Elsword nodded, his eyes never meeting Adel's.

Adel closed his eyes and nodded one last time. He took a long drag at the pipe before he let out a long, repressed sigh. "I need you to first get stronger and deplete your powers. Go to the Altera dungeons and fight until you cannot move, pon. However, there is a catch…." Adel held out his palm, beckoning at the sword sitting by his waist.

"I'll need to take your sword, pon. I'm sure you know what I'm hinting at."

Elsword looked down at his waist, then back at the outreached paw. Without hesitation, he unbuckled his sword holster and threw it at the ground between them. With determined eyes, he turned from him and left, walking to the exit of Altera City.

The Ponggo grinned, retracting his paw and taking another long breath. "The boy has grown…" Looking up to the sky, the village elder shook his head with a faint smile. "Something is about to change, pon… whether it is for the best or the worst… is up to him."

* * *

Elsword panted heavily as he felt his body get heavier by the second. As another Cannon Elite Nasod Guard aimed at him and threatened to fire, he dodged and rolled to the side, landing on his knees. Each movement became harder and heavier, and his mind threatened to give way into sleep.

He shook his head, trying to regain what little consciousness he had left. With great effort, he raised his sore and senseless arm and slammed it to the ground, yelling as he did to summon what little strength he had left.

"RISING SLASH!"

Swords pierced from flaming runes that appeared from the ground. The Elite Nasod Guards that had begun approaching him were torn to pieces and their machinery organs shattered and rained.

With raspy gasps, Elsword fell to his side. He pushed himself as he rolled over, facing up to the vast ceiling in the Altera Core. The quiet silence made it easy for him to detect oncoming enemies. Small murmurs of running machines could be heard in the distance, with echoing electrical sparks.

Sudden footsteps woke Elsword from his trance. He shook his head and rolled to the side. His sore neck cranked and his body cracked as he shifted to see an oncoming nasod. The Fire Nasod, Ingis, approached slowly, seeming to be analyzing the surroundings for the intruder. As his scanners picked up the broken pieces of Nasods, his head twitched, shifting down to see the fallen Elsword.

_Crap._

The giant robot pointed its cannon-like arm at Elsword, its body began to glow as its arm started to emit heat.

_Double crap. _

Sensing an oncoming blast, Elsword tried to jump up and dodge, but his body was finally at its limits. Unable to move, he watched as the light in the cannon began to grow and the heat heightened. He clicked his tongue angrily, squinting around frantically. His eyes landed on the emerald arrow between him and Ingis, shining brilliantly in the light. "What… when did this…"

As Ingis built up enough power to fire, the arrow between them grew a brilliant green light and expanded. The impulse of the explosion pushed Ingis back, his cannon lifted into the air and fire blared out into the empty air. Elsword blocked with his arm, his eyes closed from the flash. He felt strong arms pick his body up, then a sudden breeze of wind blowing past him.

When the sounds died down back to the gentle murmurs of machines, Elsword opened his eyes to meet amber orbs.

"Elsword, are you alright?"

A familiar smile greeted him, her bright expression reminded Elsword of a certain red apple-bunny.

"ARA!?" Elsword screeched, his sudden movements in surprise and flailing arms caused Ara to lose balance, dropping Elsword onto the cold ground. The sudden impact cracked whatever bones were left on his body and he let out a long and pained groan.

"Sorry, Elsword!" Ara frantically apologized, bending down to help Elsword up.

As Elsword leaned on Ara for support, he noticed her clothes and hair had changed. Her face grew older and her arms were more muscular than before. Yet, Elsword thought, Ara was still as feminine as ever.

"That armor…" Elsword smiled gently at the girl. "You became the Sakra Devanam…"

Ara smiled back and nodded. "I was given the title not too long ago… with Rena…"

"That's right, Elsword!" The familiar obnoxious voice brought Elsword's eyes up, seeing the tall elf walking towards them with the dignified armor of the Night Watcher. "Bow down to the great Night Watcher!" Both agitation and joy overwhelmed him as his face unconsciously twisted back to the usual sneer.

"Congratulations… Both of you…" He managed to pant out, his voice quiet and breath shallow.

"What are you doing here, Elsword?" Ara asked, worried.

"Not now, Ara!" Rena exclaimed, pulling the bowstrings back. "Ignis isn't down yet!"

Ara nodded as her face frowned with determination. She slowly helped Elsword to the ground and twirled her spear around her slim body. "I'm ready!"

* * *

"So why are you here alone?" Rena sat, cross legged , watching Elsword with curious eyes. The low humming sound surrounded the three and pieces of Nasod machinery were used as stools and chairs for them to rest upon.

Munching an apple loudly, Elsword reached his hand out for some blueberries and other fruits that Ara found. Swallowing the juicy and sweet fruit, he rummaged through the food on the floor in front of them. "I'm here taking the test."

"Test? Alone?" Ara asked, head tilted. "If you're talking about the 'Grand Class Test' to try for one of the few Grand Class titles, you can always do it with a partner." She smiled over to Rena, who winked back in response.

"Nah," Elword spat as he talked, mouth full of fruity goodness. "I dehided do dake id awone."

Rena scowled at Elsword, disgusted. "Eat or talk. Choose one." As she spoke, a Nasod Blader had decided to ambush the team, blades affixed and spun rapidly towards them. Its attempt was negated as it spun right into a sharp blade, held by Rena effortlessly. She continued to scowl at Elword, eyes never left the boy's disgusting eating habits. She retracted the blade as the weakened machine fell to the ground and scattered into metal parts and screws.

Elsword swallowed his mouthful and grinned, patting his stomach and throwing the apple cores behind him, smashing into the shield of an Elite Nasod Guard.

"Don't litter!" Ara puffed her cheeks, turning to face the Guard and the apple core. With little exertion, she threw her spear, piercing through the shield and the Guard and landing squarely onto the core. The Guard, now with a gaping, electrical hole in its stomach, fell to the ground, never to move again.

"Why alone?" Rena patted the sword in her hand against her shoulder, looking down at Elsword cautiously. "Why not team up with Chung?"

At the name, Elsword's smile dropped. His eyes sharpened and his fists clenched. Ara watched, concerned, as she walked back with the spear in hand and apple core neatly stuck at the tip of the golden spear.

"I can't…" Elsword whispered, looked away towards the center of the Altera Core. The brimming lights and flashing lasers were mesmerizing. "Chung… He went into the Feita Temple".

Rena let out a small gasp before exchanging concerned looks with Ara. "He's… in there?"

"The Deadly Chaser in the news… That's Chung?" Ara asked quietly, staring at Elsword's trembling back.

Rena sheathed her blade and stomped over to Elsword. With a mix of irritation and disbelief, she spun Elsword around to face him. Holding onto his shoulders, she shook the boy lightly, yelling out her words. "Then why are you here!? Why didn't you go with him!?"

"I can't!" Elsword yelled back, knocking her arm off his shoulder. He glared back at her, his eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. "I'm NOTHING! I don't have the power! I can't become a Lord Knight and I'm not a Grand Class!"

"But that's what you came to do, right?" Ara's soft voice interrupted them, comforting the heavy atmosphere. "You're going to become a Lord Knight… The legendary Grand Class of the Sword Knights."

Elsword shook his head. Answering their quizzical looks, he raised his head, determined and filled with strength. "The only way to save Chung right now is to gain the Grand Class title and enter the temple. The only way I can become a Grand Class is…" He held up his fist, burning with a clear fire the two had never seen before. "Become the legendary Rune Slayer."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" The handsome knight with a refined face and raven-black hair asked, crossing his arms. "If you go through with this, there is no turning back."

Elsword nodded, raising his burning fist to show the knight.

"I see… I do not doubt your capabilities. I have heard that you were the top of the Magic Knight test. And as a Magic Knight, you are given the opportunity to promote to the Grand Class, Rune Slayer. To actually see someone being able to finish the trials and obtain the true power of the runes…" He trailed off, scratching his chin. "It's been years since the last Rune Slayer… You truly have a wonderful gift."

Elsword shook his head, his heart was beating loudly against his chest. It was almost painful to breathe. "I... I don't care about any of that right now… I have to go help Chung!"

"The Deadly Chaser?" The knight was taken aback, surprised to hear the name of another Grand Class member. His eyes trailed up to the two figures standing behind Elsword; one in a black cloak, her green hair flowing silently in the wind and another, dressed in white and orange with a soft smile. "Grand Classes are titles given only to a select few considered the most powerful in their sects. A Night Watcher, Sakra Devanam and a Deadly Chaser…" The knight trailed his eyes back to Elsword, smiling softly. "It's like the original legendary warriors of Elrios."

Elsword nodded, having recognized the power held by his closest friends. He was powerful, and he was too proud in his own capabilities. Rena, Ara, and especially Chung, are all resolute and powerful. Hard work brought them to their present state as legendary heroes, and Elsword recognizes that there- with his close friends, and with his Grand Master sister- is where he needs to be.

"To protect…" Elsword started, staring straight into Lento, the head knight's eyes, "To protect someone doesn't mean I have to become a Lord Knight. As long as I have the power to do so, I will be by his side… no matter what shape that power takes." He clenched his fist harder, the flames dissipating into nothingness.

Nodding, Lento's expression softened. "I hope you find him."

"I will. I know I will."

A large, red rune appeared under Elsword as a flame engulfed him in a tornado. The fire did not burn nor did it hurt- but it gave Elsword a warm and refreshing feeling in his heart. The fluttering of flames licking the skies degenerated as quickly as they appeared, revealing the red teen with blackened clothes and white pants. A crimson, shining rune ran throughout his body, glowing softly. As he opened his ruby eyes, the glowing softened and integrated into his skin, leaving red markings on his shoulders.

Lento slowly descended to his knees, with one arm across his chest. He smiled softly as he closed his eyes, head hung low under Elsword. "You have my greatest blessings, Rune Slayer Elsword."

The girls watched with a soft smile before Ara gave a small bow and turned to leave the camp. Rena's soft gaze finally broke when she nodded to the crimson man. "Welcome to our ranks, Elsword." Rena whispered under her breath as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

"AUGHHHHHHHHH!" A bowman fell as a slab of rock was thrown and crushed him. The large piece of earth covered the body and only the small creeping of blood seeping through the cracks gave proof of his existence.

Chung screamed, reaching out to the knight he had been talking to only a few minutes before Berthe found their hidden spot. Arms descended and grabbed him, pulling him back into the shadows.

"Deadly Chaser! Please! Don't go out there!" One of the knights cried, holding Chung back with his own body.

"No…! NO!" Chung cried, holding his head in disbelief. The troop that he had came into the temple with dwindled one by one as Berthe hunted down their numbers. First there was well over fifty… then fourty… then twenty-five… now only a handful of seven or so members were left.

Chung's tears streamed down his face as he shut his eyes and held his ears, not wanting to see more allies die nor hear their agonizing screams.

The feeling of a vibration on his arm awoken him from his distraught state. Looking over, he watched as the knight who held him back shook with fear and irritation. He turned to look at the remaining members of the raiding troop to see them all shaking, crying and eyes lost with hopelessness.

Sudden rumbling and earthquake caught the team's attention. A loud monster-like cry was heard as small rocks flew into the air and the force of the howl pushed the team back.

Chung swallowed his agony and cocked his gun. Grabbing his Destroyer, he pointed further down the Altar. "GO!" He cried, rushing the others across the broken floor, destroyed by the battle against Berthe. One by one, the knights hopped across and looked back, awaiting the Deadly Chaser's escape.

The footsteps grew louder as the hound-like monster emerged from behind some ruins. Its head hunched over, but his large back crushed the ceiling rubble as the ceiling came crashing down around it. With blue glowing eyes, it growled with a fearful cry. The smell of rotting flesh and fresh blood soaked the air as it breathed.

Chung turned around to see the others across the cliff, watching with terror and broken from the bleak futility. Closing his eyes, he turned back to the demon, his Destroyer pointed directly at its blood-soaked mouth. "How dare you… You…!"

Pointing to the skies, Chung shot his Silver Shooter. A light followed, descending down to Berthe. "Sharp Shooter SYNDROME!" His voice echoed mystically as a light engulfed the beast, exploding in a silver aura. The large explosion broke the surrounding rocks and rubble, leaving a gaping hole on the altar grounds with Berthe, standing in the middle with merely a bleeding back.

"N-No…" Chung stepped back, fear engulfed his body. He felt his hands loosen as the Destroyer and both Silver Shooters fell loudly onto the rocky ground. The painful silence was interrupted by the cackle and cracking sounds as his weapons landed, laying uselessly next to him. He felt his feet reach the end as the cliff behind him crumbled slightly from his weight.

Berthe shook with anger, his howl louder and more menacing than before. Chung could smell the blood and flesh of his allies. He closed his eyes, realizing that he would soon be one with his men.

As Berthe flung his large paw down, nails sharply outstretched to kill, Chung smiled quietly with tears streaming down his pained face. "Elsword…"

"LUNA BLADE!"

The impact was sudden. A large blue blade descended from the skies and crashed painfully into the beast, cleaving it cleanly in two. Just as quickly as it came, the blade disintegrated, leaving the broken altar that began to crumble to the abyss below. Chung felt his body slowly fall back as he watched the blade disappear, falling through the cliff and into his death in slow motion. He heard his Destroyer fall, crashing into surrounding rocks as it tumbled. The familiar voice that shouted out the spell was glued to his mind as the final tears fell from his crystal blue eyes.

With a soft smile, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall peacefully.

* * *

"It was the legendary Rune Slayer!"

"A Rune Slayer was born, Pon!?"

Amos listened to the crowd of Ponggos and adventurers that gathered around the bulletin board, cheery and enthusiastic. Altera Village was filled with excitement when the new notice came in from the Velder Knights. The piece of parchment pinned to the board was mobbed by the villagers and travelers, making it impossible for Adel to see.

With a soft smile, he huffed, turning back to his shop and sat quietly, reading his book.

* * *

"The new Rune Slayer is crazy strong!"

"No way! That's just a rumor!"

As the emerald-haired elf passed by the village of Bethma, she happily hummed to herself, listening to the busy village bustling with excitement.

A girl with raven black hair and amber eyes ran towards her, waving happily with a box of apples in hand. As she reached the elf, she offered her a crimson, shining apple. The elf took the fruit and brought it to the sun, tilting it as it shone like a jewel.

* * *

"HEEEY!" A young boy ran up to the gathering of adults in front of the Elder fountain, chatting nonchalantly.

"What's the matter?"

"It's… ha… it's…. Feita… Temple… A… A Rune Slayer killed the demon, Berthe!" The boy caught his breath, speaking quickly.

"Ahh, A Rune Slayer was born, then…" The village elder entered the circle, his twinkling eyes shone as he spoke, smiling knowingly.

"That's not all!" The boy hastily wailed, waving his arms into the air excitedly. "The news says he's a RED swordsman! Crimson hair and eyes!"

The man's smile broadened. He turned to leave as he let out a loud, hearty laugh. The surrounding villagers all smiled and cheered, laughing with celebration.

* * *

"…He destroyed Berthe with a single spell!"

"I heard he destroyed the whole Feita Temple with a single Luna Blade!"

Crimson hair flowed softly in the wind as the girl turned her head to hear her subordinates crowding around the lunch table, chatting excitedly.

"Oh, Lady Grand Master! S-sorry!" The knights quickly jumped, seeing their captain having heard their gossip.

The captain smiled softly, shaking her head. The knights watched, surprised to see the serene expression on their strict captain. With light blushes across their cheeks, the knights quickly shuffled away to continue their training.

* * *

"He is supposed to be the strongest Rune Slayer in history!"

"Even stronger than the original, I heard!"

Orange hair perked at the words. Like ears, they twitched, strained to hear more.

"Supposedly, he's going to be in Hamel soon."

"The great Rune Slayer!? I know the Deadly Chaser is also in Hamel, too!"

"Wow, that's amazing! Two Grand Class masters!?"

The boy blushed slightly, turning away from the crowds. He quickly rushed across the Hamel bridge and hopped down the stairs leading to the crystal blue water below. Hiding behind the shadows, he rested his cannon and sat down, looking up to the sky. The peaceful white clouds floated by the bright azure sky, just like that day.

* * *

"Why don't you go see him?"

A female knight clad in blue shook her head as she placed her hand on her waist. She frowned, displeased as she watched her friend throw a heavy sack across his back. His black gloved hand held onto a picture and a small chain, his fingers covering the center of the photo but bright red hair and light orange hair could be seen. The light orange hair matched the small tuff of fur hanging down from the chain.

The man smiled, shaking his head before he turned to board a large floating ship.

"Good luck out there. Ran's demon army has already approached Hamel." The female knight warned.

The man held out his hand as he continued to walk, waving a silent goodbye to his friend and aid from Velder.

The woman sighed and smiled to herself. With a hushed voice, she whispered as she turned to return to her kingdom. "The Rune Slayer doesn't even know…"

* * *

Silently, the wind blew, rustling the green leaves above. The sun shone brightly down to the emerald forest, being reflected by light orange hair that rustled with the leaves. The beautiful scent of flowers and grass filled the peaceful air.

A soft groan was heard as the boy twitched in his sleep. The rustling hair tickled his face and his blue scarf blew softly in the wind, getting caught by the low branches of the tree he sat under.

Approaching steps of crackling grass under shuffling shoes interrupted the calm field. The steps approached closer as the sound grew louder. A shadow approached the sleeping boy, with crimson red hair and matching flaming symbols on his shoulders.

The figure leaned down to watch the boy. Noticing the shadow overhead, the boy slowly opened his crystal blue eyes. The sapphire orbs ascended to meet flaming scarlet spheres. The boy smiled up at him, greeting him silently.

A gentle voice escaped the red man's lips.

"I'm back. Sorry for the wait."

END

* * *

Extra- because my friend really wanted it to end different…

"Welcome back. I've been waiting…" Chung's eyes softened as Elsword offered a hand to help him up. Staggering to his feet, the fox-haired boy held onto the hand, gripping it lightly. "You're really… back…"

"I won't leave again…" Elsword trailed off, his smile reflected Chung's own delicate demeanor. "I promise."

His hand was calloused and rough, the evidence of their past and their conviction to the future. After a long pause, Elsword let Chung's hand go, the warmth slowly fading. With a sheepish smile, Elsword grinned at the younger boy, about to turn around and end their long awaited exchange.

His hand suddenly reached out once again and grabbed his own scarred arm. With a sudden yank, Elsword felt himself falling forward. His confused eyes reflected the determined, frowning expression displayed on Chung's face. Strong arms surrounded his body as he felt gentle heat surround him. Not even the fires of the Rune Slayer could compete with the warmth he felt in Chung's arms.

Right by his ear, he could hear the gentle whisper with cracking words, "You better not…"

Elsword let a smile escape his lips as he felt the gentle trembling of the Deadly Chaser. He raised his arms and surrounded the tiny body, squeezing lightly but tight enough to ensure him that he will not let go again. "Of course."

* * *

**An Elysian Dream ~END~**

Azure: SO many changes! I feel like I need to give an explanation of them before I get bombarded with hate mail.

The Rena and Ara are not based on anyone in particular. I DID party with a Rena and Ara when I was with EZmodeX in Bethma. That was where we tried out our characters by RP-ing. I got a good reaction from both of them, so don't worry, neither of them are really that mean!

The competition for points was based on the event during Elesis' release in NA server where you got points based on your capabilities (and Allegro's mood apparently) in a dungeon. Blue, our guild leader, is pretty set on Allegro being a feminist or something… as his female characters typically scored way higher than his male characters even though his male characters had higher levels…And yes, we did compete for points then, haha!

It took me forever to come up with a title. Here's the list of random titles and scrapped titles I thought of on the whim:

Crimson Courage

Because of You

Where I Stand

Together Again

Guardian Angel

Guarding Future

Here I Am

Waiting for You

Crimson Spirit

Firing Spirit

Firing Future

Strength for Tomorrow

To Stand Again

Flaming Dreams

Waking to Blue Flames

Crimson Dream, Sapphire Reality

For You

Waking Dream

Enliven a Dream

Enliven a Fantasy

An Easy, Elysian Dream

Elysian Dream

Because of You, Waking Dream, An Easy Elysian Dream and Elysian Dream were all strong candidates. I wanted 'Easy Elysian Dream' because I wanted the Dream motif in it and I wanted to use both characters' names- EZmodeX and AzureElysia.

Every character I make on Elsword has meaningful names. Elysia… which came from the word Elysian means 'paradise', 'magical world', 'fantastical world'… and is the Greek(? I think it is Greek…) paradise/after world… in Sailormoon, the holy Pegasus lives in Elysia. So… Elysian fits the title very well… and my Elysia is actually dressed very feminine-like and has mystical-like equipment to reflect that.

Now about the ending… I wanted to end it with a handshake or just at the point where Elysia/Elsword spoke, but my friend was determined to get an end where they hug and make up. The little special at the end is for that XD

Although the story was originally supposed to be "BL" it became more "Slashable" than BL. My writing typically isn't explicit, and anyone who has read my other works know that. It's like starting a budding relationship, then ending the story for the fans to dream on~ I do like 'slashable' stuff… unless it gets so obvious that they should be together but doesn't go over that edge… like stupid Nabari no Ou and No.9… Argh

Anyways… I rambled long enough… Thanks for reading this small(?!) ficcy on our little imaginations :D


End file.
